1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing device and an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
A known sheet processing device performs processes such as cutting of a sheet on which an image is formed by an image forming device. Such a sheet processing device thus has a cutter blade to cut sheets.
The sheet processing device also has an opening allowing a mechanic to access the inside of the device, for example, to fix sheet jam in the device. Free access to the inside of the device creates a risk that the user is exposed to the cutter blade and other components in the device. For this reason, the sheet processing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. H5-265275 has a door for the opening and a locking mechanism to lock the door under a predetermined condition.
A conventional locking mechanism like that in Japanese Patent Publication No. H5-265275, however, locks the door by electric operation of electric components. The mechanism inevitably requires the cost of the electric components and has a risk of unlocking the door in the event of a failure in the electric components.
Methods of preventing the access of the user to the inside of the sheet processing device without the locking mechanism include locating, for example, the cutter blade such that the user cannot be exposed to the cutter blade by the access from the door, and providing a protector within a path from the door to the cutter blade such that the user cannot be exposed to the cutter blade. Both methods, however, prevent the access of the mechanic to the inside of the device, impairing the maintenance efficiency of the device.